


Of Home

by DeviousNymph



Series: WidoFjord Week 2019 Works [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grumpy Fjord, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Scenting, Trans Male Character, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousNymph/pseuds/DeviousNymph
Summary: Fjord likes to thing he is getting better at accepting his half-orc heritage. It'd just be nice if there was a handbook or something so that he could understand why he was so damn obsessed with Caleb's smell.Written for WidoFjord Week 2019 - Promises/Instincts Prompt; set in same verse as A Misunderstanding





	Of Home

At first he didn't think anything of it, it was normal to be a bit infatuated with the smell of your partner. In the early days, when they had rare moments alone and often couldn't even get a chance to sleep next to each other in the bubble, just the touch of Caleb's scent on the air was enough to make Fjord want to smile. It was the small tentative smile of a man surprised that he was getting someone he wanted. 

However, the more time they spent together the more essential Caleb's scent became to Fjord. It meant safety and love, allowing parts of Fjord to relax that had to have been strained for years. It reminded him of hope and the tears that had rolled down Caleb's face the first time Fjord said, "I love you."

The Fjord who had bravely (and a touch desperately) had kissed Caleb that first time would never have foreseen this being an issue - because it never had been in the past. Maybe it was because all his past relationships had been shallow and fleeting or maybe it was him starting to accept that the things that had made him so different growing up were not necessarily bad on their own. He'd had moments when he thought he understood Nott better, eyes fixated on a piece of Caleb's clothing that he knew would smell divine (under whatever Caleb had been experimenting with) and finding himself with the sudden and intense urge to steal it. Fortunately, Beau was never too far off and poking at her had a tendency to be entertaining enough that he forgot all about stealing any of his wizard's few clothing items.

It was. . . It was nothing that controlled him, but there were definitely instances when it felt like it influenced his choices. Following Caleb into musky old bookstores for hours became tolerable when the smaller man let Fjord hold him from behind, face smashed into his neck but looking like he was reading over the wizard's shoulder if anyone passed their aisle. Small changes to Caleb's scent often had Fjord changing his plans around the house like offering a massage to relax shoulders soar from hunching over books instead of socialization training with Beau. 

Still, Fjord thought he had done a decent job of keeping it from becoming a  _thing_ they had to acknowledge. Or at least he had until Shadowhand Essek had moved his and Caleb's magic lessons to a new venue after a disruption in the alchemy lab had left the drow with acid holes in his robes. Access to his magical studies was a big deal and Fjord was genuinely excited about this opportunity for Caleb. . . 

He just smelled wrong every time he came home now. It was one of the components they used - Caleb had explained in depth at Fjord's carefully casual questioning (he quickly became too distracted by Caleb's long fingers tracing designs in the air to remember the exact explanation) that it was some kind of special incense. It didn't bother Fjord like close contact with Frumpkin tended to do, but it was worse because instead of being unable to smell everything Fjord was just unable to smell Caleb properly.

He'd like to think that it was just the half-orc part of himself that was bothered by the absence, but it soon became a fixation that ate away at him daily. Fjord found himself wrapped around Caleb more often on non-training days, while trying to keep his distance without actually keeping his distance after Caleb's lessons. Most training days with the Shadowhand turned into nights where Caleb either fell asleep in the study on one of his books or was dumped smelly clothes and all into bed by one of the other Mighty Nein. Which meant Fjord not only had to go without Caleb's scent during the day, but he was expected to cuddle up to him at night as well. 

He wasn't sleeping well and the feelings this ridiculous scent debacle conjured in him were ugly and petty, but the more he tried to ignore them the grumpier he became. Still he was focused on keeping it to himself - no one else needed to know he was grumpy just because he couldn't smell his partner properly. 

 

* * *

He lasted a week before snapping at Jester during dinner; sending her running out of the room with tears in her eyes and him feeling like the world's biggest cow patty. He had ignored the other's confused looks as he cleared the last of his food and straightlined to his bedroom - fighting the urge to chew on his lip with his steadily growing tusks in the meanwhile. If he was lucky Jessie wouldn't immediately retaliate, give him adequate time to craft an apology for his overreaction to her gentle (for Jester) teasing.

The familiar knock minutes later was hardly a surprise, although his own immediate reply was, "Come in." 

Caleb eases the door open just enough to slip in, throwing the lock behind himself and pulling out his spool of endless silver thread. As Caleb quietly went around the room, casting his alarm spell as he went, Fjord eased out his armor and threw his boots under the bed unwilling to start the conversation he knew was coming.

He didn't have long to wait, as soon as he finished with the silver thread Caleb was by Fjord's side, "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

Fjord tensed and resisted as Caleb gently placed his hands on Fjord to try to turn him, "What? I was tired of Jester messing around." The moment he said it he wanted to take it back, wanted to be someone who didn't feel the immediate need to distract from his own failings. 

As if sensing his regret, Caleb stopped trying make Fjord face him and instead gathered one of his clenched first between his own two hands, "Schatz, please," Caleb caressed the hand he held, bringing it up to place a swift kiss on Fjord's clenched fist, "what is bothering you?"

Gods, he truly didn't deserve the other man. Fjord sighed, finally turning to embrace the wizard, "It's really nothing Cay. Don't worry." He placed a soft kiss to the crown of the human's head, enjoying the feel of him in his arms even with that hideous incense smell lingering on him.

"If this had been a one time instance I'd believe you," The wizard pulled back to trap Fjord's gaze with his own sharp blue eyes, "but I heard that you have been snapping at everyone all week."

Of course, no matter how distracted Caleb was with magic lessons he had still kept caught up on all the house gossip. Clenching his jaw Fjord ground out, "Look it's stupid and not important. I'll get over it."

Caleb quietly hummed to himself, releasing Fjord's hand to wrap his arms around the warlock, "Have you ever once hesitated when I needed comfort?"

Never, the answer was never. The moment Fjord had decided to ignore all the doubts he had and kiss Caleb for the first time he had done so knowing that the wizard had his own issues and if he was going to have the wizard then he would have to accept all of him. 

One more step, one more soft push of Caleb's body against his own and Fjord hit the bed, flopping down just enough to bring him eye to eye with his partner. Caleb was going the full mile tonight, lowering all his masks to make sure that Fjord could see every ounce of affection and concern he had for the half-orc. It was fucking cheating turning those sweet baby blues on him like that.

Giving in - slumped and leaned forward to press the top of his head into Caleb's chest, lightly rumbling in his chest at the hands that instinctually raised to run along Fjord's head. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if he just admitted it to the floor, "You've been spending all week over at the Shadowhand's."

"Schatz, are you jealous?" Confusion was evident in the wizard's voice and face as he continued massaging Fjord's head.

"Not a damn bit," Fjord sighed as he spread his legs, sitting up enough to pull Caleb closer to his body as he wrapped his arms around him. Fjord tilted his head just enough to maintain eye contact as he explained, "That Shadowhand is all about secrets and lies, you like the magical theory, but at the end of the day you need someone you can trust and things will never be equal between the two of you."

"Ja, you are not wrong."

"But ever time you go there you come back smelling so heavily of incense, it clings to your clothes and you - you don't smell right," Fjord sounded so indignant, like his nose was a child he should place in time out, "Most other stuff at least fades by bedtime, but not that shit."

"And you have been letting it build up instead of saying anything to me," For a moment Fjord expected disappointment to show in Caleb's eyes, but instead found understanding. Maybe he hadn't been as subtle with his scenting as he thought he had been.

Fjord didn't know which god he needed to pray to to thank them for putting Caleb in his life, but at times like these he thought he could become a disciple. They had both been messes separately, and while their adventures with the rest of the Mighty Nein had helped them grow, Fjord knew that they had both blossomed after they began their relationship and decided to try making communication their priority.

Not that they didn't have secrets from each other, but while the words had not been entirely shared they had at least been open about the fact that there were secrets. The rest of it - their fears and insecurities were all a work in progress but overall, Fjord thought he had been doing a decent job, but this. . . 

This wasn't based on any past experience or needs, it was just a part of the package he had inherited from one of his parents and he didn't like that it was butting into his relationship when it had already soured so much.

Yet, with no hesitation and barely stepping away from Fjord's embrace, Caleb started undressing, clothing hitting the ground carelessly as he paused just long enough to move his spellbooks and holster to safety. 

Most other times Fjord knew that this sight would be warming his blood, instead as Caleb undressed he felt knots starting to loosen in his back that he hadn't even know were there.

With a kick to move his clothes out of tripping range, Caleb pushed lightly at Fjord's legs, "Move on over."

Used to following Caleb's orders in the bedroom once clothes started coming off, Fjord immediately moved further onto the bed, moving as directed by Caleb gentle hands. He watched as his partner climbed onto the bed and laid flat on his back, wiggling around until he decided he was comfortable and opened his arms to Fjord. There was no judgement in his eyes, just gently understanding and affection.

Fjord wanted to tell Caleb that he was fine; that they didn't need to do this and Fjord could take off his clothes so their time could be spent in joint pleasure instead. He held them in because letting them slip past his lips would have been a lie and if Fjord was going to hurt the man he loved by lying then it was going to be for a damn better reason than sparing his pride. 

Instead he moved into Caleb's embrace, laying his body over the smaller man's at the urging of insistent hands. It was weird at first, Fjord had grown used to being the naked one cuddling someone clothed. Usually Caleb having come to bed late and too tired to undress, or unwilling to have his scars laid bare, but occasionally had had drunken visits from one of the others with no time to do anything but cover himself with the blanket before they were to him. It was. . . nice having the pressure and warmth from another's body without the direct skin contact causing any distractions. Fjord closed his eyes, allowing just enough time for Caleb's warmth to seep into him and soften his tense body before scrunching himself up to shove his face into his wizard's neck.

It took some time, the incense smell not entirely cleared away with his clothes, but Caleb was relaxed under him so Fjord was willing to give it. All his muscles relaxed as he took in the scent that was just his partner - his love. If he had any cat in him he would have purred for Caleb. They were safe, warm, and in every slow pass on the hand on his back Fjord felt a reaffirmation of Caleb's love - this, this is what he had so desperately been missing. 

Time surely must have passed while Fjord was caught up in his Caleb fog, but he sure as hell had lost track of it. It could have been hours later that Fjord truly came back to himself, warm in his lover's embrace, and not nearly as embarrassed as he thought he should have been.

"I don't want you to stop," Fjord finally brought his head up just enough to mumble, absently kissing Caleb's neck as his tried to piece together his next words, "I'd appreciate it if you smelled more like you when you come to bed, but I understand you're working hard the rest of the time."

Eyes barely open, his drowsiness painting his voice thick, Caleb began to reply in Zemnian before catching himself and started again in common, "Ah, ja, that I can do." Caleb hesitated, examining Fjord's face before continuing, "And you will talk to me about this next time? Before it becomes a problem?"

Fjord rubbed his face along Caleb's shoulder, nipping lightly at his skin before injecting honey into his voice and answering, "Sweetheart, I'll tell you about it constantly if this is the response I get." Laughter bubbled up out of the wizard in his arms and with it Fjord's heart swelled, full of love for his Caleb and their private moments like these. Letting the charm slip from his voice, Fjord raised up to press soft kisses across his partner's face, "Thank you."

Smile softening his features, Caleb luxuriated in Fjord's affection before twisting out from under the half-orc and sprawling out on the other half of the bed, "Take your clothes off so we can go to sleep."   

Groaning playfully Fjord slide out of bed and his clothes, eyes never straying from his wizard who stayed waiting patiently and content, completely Fjords.


End file.
